


Thousand watt smile

by FallenAngel559



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel559/pseuds/FallenAngel559





	Thousand watt smile

The thousand watt smile  
that never quite reached his eyes.  
A broken boy hidden under lock and key  
seeing out of eyes not quite his own.  
When you begin to realize,  
he builds another wall  
another skin.  
but those walls cruble to someone that he wasn't even meant to be friends with,  
his past tormentour....  
the other's future that will not be allowed to happen.  
He needs to be protected,  
the nightmares all consuming  
the scars demanding  
the whispers deafening.  
he wasn't supposed to trust Jaimie Reyes,  
much less fall in love with him.  
falling into a pit with light just on the other side,  
blocked by fear, by...him.  
The future soilder,  
the time traveler who left his time-risked his existence for a better fate of humanity  
where skies were still blue  
grass was green  
where you could breath  
no shock collars  
no hopelessness.  
just a place where he's starting to get friends,  
most of his family's alive,  
where he's wrapped up in the arms of Jaimie Reyes  
having people who are helping him take one more step twards everything he's ever long for.


End file.
